The Nature of Twilight
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: You cannot control Nature, it is untameable and wild, this was why Edward so readily gave into to his nature when he stared into the ruby eyes of his destined mate whilst on vacation in Italy. Just like Nature his mate was wild and untameable...and he loved it.


**Hello everyone and welcome to my first Twilight fanfiction! This is an Edward X Oc story so no, Bella is just a side character but she still plays a part in the story so there is progression since she caused everything in all four books. This isn't a self insert, my Oc will be changing the story and some of the outcomes but its not going to be like other stories where the oc is just...there. You Know?**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the first chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight,** **Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Claimer: I do however own anything that I add that is not in the Twilight franchise**

* * *

The Cullen's were in Italy for their annual break before they sent their children back to high school as per their request. Alice had insisted they spend time in the grand city yet did not elaborate. When asked why she was so invested in Italy she merely smirked and said she just wanted a change of scenery, only Jasper knew the truth. None of the family were against it, merely curious as to why she was so vehement in going there.

Edward was the least interested in the reason out of the entire family, it was a change of scenery that they would return to in another hundred years or so. He would see everyone house, every person, every crack in a wall and every tree 10 times or more during his long life. He would see this entire world and get bored of it soon enough. His life was mundane and almost routine like, nothing was new to him, there was nothing exciting in his undead life.

Right now, he was walking around the city of Venice. The dark streets were illuminated by bright lamps to give the area a more ethereal look. Couples of all ages walked around, holding hands whilst they looked through all the stores or bought an item from any of the market stalls. It was a perfect place, just not to the youngest Cullen.

The mind-reading vampire had dealt with swarms of men and women crowding him in hopes he would talk to them before he decided to disappear and wander off to a more quieter part of the area. He ignored the humans he walked past that were connected at the lips, it seems the atmosphere bred arousal and seduction. He was glad that Jasper was not here, the emotions would be almost too much to handle.

As he walked out of the busy streets and into a garden nearby a most delicious smell flowed around him, beckoning him to the source. He quickened his pace, mouth-watering and heart racing in anticipation. He knew what this heavenly scent was, who it belonged to, and he was eagerly heading towards its destination. He found himself in a small yet serene garden, the moon shined down on the various beautiful fauna that surrounded him. And there, right in the center was the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on.

His mate. His one and only.

It was as if an angel stood before him, it must be a blessing to gaze upon this beauty. Her hair was a deep orange and looked as if it was made from fire. It was braided and hung down her shoulders in such a way that it gave him the urge to run his fingers through it to see what it looked like in its natural state, to feel its silkiness. This woman was leaning down, tending to a withering plant, she brought out a pale, delicate hand and gently grasped a leaf. As she stroked it, the dull brown faded into a vibrant green. The wilting rose that was bent towards the floor straightened and brightened as if it was rejuvenated.

Once the flower was as beautiful as the woman before him, she froze and sniffed the air. Her eyes widened and she stood from the ground, turning to him. Beautiful red gems stared back at him, pulling him into the very depths of her soul. She had an angelic face, with rosy red lips that begged to be kissed and pale skin that was illuminated by the moon. She wore a pair of pale denim jeans and a white singlet.

As if having the same idea, the two immortals hesitantly walked towards each other, as if being pulled by an invisible string. He felt impatient but he wanted this moment to last. Step by step he got closer to this enchantress, who had captivated him with only a glance. He slowed to a stop when they reached each other, neither looked away. They were in perfect sync, their very souls connected in that moment. Slowly, they brought their hands up and held each other as they brought themselves closer. The moment their skin touched a spark flew between them.

To anyone who gazed upon the two timeless beings would believe that they have been together for centuries, the familiarity and spark between them looked so natural.

"Hello," the beautiful woman finally spoke after their long silence. Her voice was strongly Italian, she must have been Italian before she was turned.

Edward smile and replied, "hello" he didn't know what to say, sure they were mates but they've never met, they're complete strangers.

"So you…you are my mate" she was nervous, that much he could tell. He was feeling the same.

"Yes that is me, and may I know your name?" he was being polite as a gentleman should, he did not want to leave a bad impression on his mate.

"Evangelista Berlinguer of the Capitoline coven" she replied softly. He knew of the Capitoline coven, the founder, Raffaele and his mate Eleonora were once part of the Volturi and left the same time as Carlisle. They created their coven shortly after and its grown ever since. He's never met them but they were well respected by Carlisle. "May I know your name?"

"Edward Cullen of the Olympic coven" he saw the recognition flash within her ruby orbs.

"My father has talked about your leader, Carlisle, many times. Is he your father?"

"Yes, he changed and adopted me in 1918, I was dying from Spanish influenza" he hated the look of sadness that crossed her face.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer like that" her frown grew into a soft smile "though I am also glad that you survived such a horrible disease."

He smiled at her intensely "thank you for your kindness. May I ask, what made your father change you?"

"I was dying from the bubonic plague in 1630. I was at the brink of death when Raffaele found me and one thing led to another and now here I am" she shrugged like it was no big deal but he knew otherwise, whilst the Spanish influenza was horrible to experience nothing could compare to the bubonic plague that nearly wiped out the entire world.

"So my mate is 300 years older than me" he replied with a mischievous smirk, completely changing the subject from such a depressing subject.

"It hardly counts when you are an immortal" she shot back sassily, he liked this woman. "so…what are we going to do now?" she asked hesitantly.

"I think our covens should meet, I'm not about to just leave my mate after I just found you" she nodded and went to pull away when she realized that they were still holding hands "oh…sorry" he pulled his hands away but Evangelista grabbed his right one and gave him a sweet smile.

"Why don't you walk me home before the sunlight comes out" he nodded and allowed her to pull him through the streets that seemed to suddenly become perfect to the immortal.

* * *

 **So how does everyone like Evangelista? You don't know exactly who the woman is but I gave you all a brief intro into what she might be like and how she was turned. I know its short but I like to have chapters like that because it draws people in...I hope.**

 **Anyway please be patient whilst I write the next chapter.**

 **SCREAMINGTOMCAT OUT!**


End file.
